The pulvinar nucleus of the thalamus in macaque monkeys is being studied for its role in the processing of visual signals. Single neurons are recorded in awake animals trained to fixate small targets while stimuli of various shapes and colors are moved over a tangent screen. The fixation target may be placed at different distances from the animal, thus providing different retinal disparities, or the target may be moved to induce pursuit or saccadic eye movements. A large variety of stimuli are thus used for the evaluation of the receptive field properties of cells in a systematic study of this nucleus. In the immediate future, special emphasis will be placed on the study of how eye movements influence the response of pulvinar neurons.